Sins and Virtues
by JaydaLee
Summary: When 2 carriers of a mutated gene conceive, a Sin is born. They are recognized by the black brand on their shoulder. Kurt Hummel is born a Sin and is forced into a life where he is forced to be a slave. What happens when he is given to Blaine as a gift?


**A/N- Hi! Well I'm finally back with another story, I really hope you like this. It's not going to be super long, maybe 2-3 chapters but each chapter should hopefully be 3000-5000 words. Well I hope you guys like it and please make sure to review! It makes me so happy when you do :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. Please do not sue me**

**Warnings: AU, Slight Supernatural twist, mistreatment of the Sins**

* * *

><p>"Keep pushing Lizzie! C'mon he's nearly here"<p>

Elizabeth let out a wail as she tried to gather the energy to push again. She was so tired and so exhausted, the nurses were bustling around the room chattering away and saying encouraging things. Burt had one of her legs hooked within his arm and was staring at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

Why the hell had she said no to the drugs?

"Push Elizabeth you're so close!" the doctor demanded

She squeezed her eyes shut and with a piercing scream pushed.

Finally, there it was. Her baby's head was out and the rest of his body followed quickly. She slumped back onto the bed, her body completely lax except for the rapid rising and lowering of her chest.

Burt stood there, he watched the doctor handle their tiny baby. A boy. His son. He looked down at Elizabeth "He's perfect" he whispered, Elizabeth gave him an exhausted smile.

"Oh no" the Doctor's voice broke through the haze

Elizabeth's exhaustion was immediately forgotten "What?" she cried "Is he ok?" she sat up quickly and tried to reach for her son Dr. Harding turned to Elizabeth, he repositioned the tiny infant and lowered the white hospital blanket.

Elizabeth gasped. There on her baby boy's shoulder blade was the small black mark of a Sin.

Dr. Harding quickly pulled the sheet up to cover over the mark "I'm sorry" he whispered, he carried the boy over to his mother "I'll give you time to say good bye and then we will take him"

"You're not taking him anywhere" she said in a low tone as she took the baby from the doctor's grasp

The Doctor's brow shot up in surprise "Oh, I'm sorry. Most parents choose to hand Sins over and they are taken to special facilities where they are raised with others like themselves and then sold at the appropriate age"

Burt glared at the doctor and moved closer to his wife and son "Nobody is taking our son anywhere" he said, repeating Elizabeth's words

Dr. Harding raised his hands in submission "That is your own choice... Though you do understand your responsibility?" he questioned, Burt gave a quick nod of his head "Well, I will still send someone to your room to discuss things with you"

The Doctor turned and moved away, Burt leant down to study his son's face. He was absolute perfection, pale skin, bright blue eyes and soft brown hair. He looked just like Lizzie, Burt looked at Lizzie, she was smiling down at their tiny bundle, the smile was tinged with sadness and he could see the sorrow in her eyes.

Neither had known they were carriers.

It was a repressed gene within the human body and when 2 carriers created a child, that child was born with the mark of a slave. The doctor had been correct when he said most parents chose to hand them over, it was easier to do so now before attachments truly formed, before a strong bond set in.

Elizabeth pulled her son close and breathed in his scent. Nobody would ever take her son from her. At least not yet.

* * *

><p>5 year old Kurt sat on the window seat with the curtains parted, he rested his elbows on the window ledge and rested his chin in his hand. He watched as groups of children walked down the footpath. They all wore heavy winter coats with their scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, some had backpacks slung over their shoulders while other carried satchels with long shoulder straps.<p>

Some children walked hand in hand with their mummies and daddies, others walked with older brothers and sisters. 2 little girls in matching peacoats skipped down the path with their arms linked, he couldn't hear their voices or laughter but their smiles and lip movements told him they were singing a song.

They were going to school.

His mummy had told him about school, she said thats were kids went and they taught by people called teachers and they learnt to read and write and how to spells their names properly.

Kurt didn't go to school, he stayed home and his mummy taught him all those things. She said he was the smartest little boy she had ever met because he could write his name really neatly and could already count up to 20.

He had asked his mummy why he couldn't go to school with the other kids. She said it was because he was too clever and the really clever kids got to stay home all day with their mummies and daddies and get taught by them. He supposed that meant his mummy and daddy were really clever to.

He watched as a big yellow school bus drove up and stopped at the corner, he watched the smiling and laughing children as they climbed aboard and clambered for seats next to their friends. He sighed heavily, he had never been on a school bus before.

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen and prepared Kurt's morning tea, his favourite at the moment was peanut butter and honey on rice cakes. She arranged the rice cakes on a plate and poured a tall glass of milk. She set it on the counter in front of a stool and walked towards the living room, he was exactly where he was every morning. Sitting on the window seat gazing outside with that forlorn look upon his face.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Sins were not allowed to attend school with other children, they were considered too dangerous and too unstable. Her poor baby had never had any interaction with a child his own age, never a play date, never even a conversation.

Elizabeth had lost count of how many times she had bundled him up to take him to the park and then stopped at the last minute. What if someone could tell? What if they looked at her sweet boy and instantly knew what he was?

A 5 year old didn't deserve that kind of hate.

Her gaze lingered on Kurt's shoulder blade, where his mark laid. It was covered by his blue button down shirt but she knew it was there. It had grown in size since his birth, spreading further down in a swirling pattern. She knew as the years went by it would get bigger and bigger until it eventually covered his whole upper body.

She forced a smile onto her face and pushed away any thoughts that didn't involve her sons schooling "Kurt? Come have some morning tea and then we will start on your reading"

The little boy hopped off the window seat and headed towards the kitchen, he stopped briefly in front of his mother to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face into the folds of her skirt. He pulled away and continued to the kitchen. Elizabeth sighed, how could anyone think her little boy was dangerous?

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was 8 years old when he made his first friend. His mummy had been gone for a whole year, daddy had told him that she was in heaven with the angels. Kurt still didn't quite understand why she had to go, the concept of death was still very new to him and he sometimes still expected to go downstairs and find his mummy making pancakes for breakfast.<p>

The doorbell rang but Kurt made no movement to answer it, his Dad had told him that he must never answer the door, because sometimes people on the other side might not be as nice as they were. That made sense, movies and TV shows always had a bad guy.

Burt pulled the door open and smiled at the 2 men standing there "Hey guys, come on in"

Leroy and Hiram Berry smiled winningly at Burt "Thank you very much for inviting us over, Rachel is very eager to meet your son"

The little girl was practically bursting with excitement, never before had she had a play date or been to someone else's house, she was nearly ready to push her daddies aside and go running into the house but they had warned her to be polite and respectful. She gave the man at the door a winning smile "Hello Mr. Hummel. My name is Rachel Berry and I am very happy to be here"

Burt smiled at the little girl "Kurt is in his bedroom, your welcome to go downstairs and introduce yourself. He may be a bit shy at first, he doesn't get to meet many new people" Rachel didn't need to be told twice and was already racing towards the staircase. Burt gestured for the 2 men to come inside and sit down "Thank you for coming, Kurt doesn't get much contact outside of myself and I've noticed him becoming very withdrawn since his mother's death"

Leroy nodded in understanding "If anyone can draw him out it's Rachel, she is a never ending source of energy"

Burt smiled, he had definitely picked up on that. He had met Leroy and Hiram at the garage when they had bought their car in for a service. Their young daughter had been in the car and when her dress strap slipped off Burt had seen the mark spreading over her shoulder. He had calmed the frantic father's down and explained that he to was a father of a Sin. They had agreed to let their children meet and try to instill some sense of normalcy in their lives. Burt grasped his hands together "Has Rachel ever given any indication towards..." he trailed off, unsure how to ask such a difficult question

Hiram shook his head "Never. She is a sweet girl with alot of personality. She is very ambitious and very proud, but what person isn't proud? It's barely a sin" he stated

Leroy reached over and grasped his husband's hand "She has shown no signs towards the hostile and dangerous behavior that Sins are condemned for" he said "But nobody will listen if we try to tell them that"

Kurt heard footsteps coming down the stairs and jumped slightly when he saw a girl his age. She had long curly dark hair and big eyes, she was wearing a red pleated skirt and a pink jumper with a giant butterfly. Her socks were pulled up to her knees and her black maryjanes were nice and shiny. She gave him a large smile and took a step forward "Hi my name is Rachel Berry, I like singing, dancing and watching musicals. My daddies tell me that I am very talented"

Kurt was still slightly shocked "H-hi" he whispered "I'm Kurt Hummel"

Rachel walked forward and sat down on his bed "Do you like to sing?" she prompted, he nodded his head and her smile seemed to get broader (if that was possible) "I love to sing and I am really very good, perhaps we could sing a duet? I know all the words to lots of songs and can teach you if you like?" Kurt gave another hesitant nod "I think we could be very good friends Kurt" she stated matter of factly

* * *

><p>12 year old Kurt Hummel sat in the office of his father's garage, his dad had left him with 4 months worth of invoices that needed to be alphabetised and stored into the filing cabinet. He had told him that it counted towards his schoolwork and if he did it without mistakes that they could watch 'Grease' when they got home.<p>

He often came to his father's work, despite the fact that Kurt insisted he was old enough to stay home by himself Burt still dragged him along and gave him odd jobs to do. He didn't mind it that much, sometimes his dad let him do oil changes and actually work on the cars. Other days were like this, he was stuck in the back office with boring paperwork.

He was a quater of the way through the invoices when his stomach growled. He stood up and left the office and headed towards the small break room, his dad had put both their lunches in the small fridge in there. He stopped when he heard raised voices.

"I've told you Burt I won't work when that is here" a voice shouted

"Have some respect Lenny, he's my son!" Burt said, his tone was rough and Kurt had never heard him sound so angry

"You can't keep bringing him here, it's not safe to have him around us regular people- they have places for things like him"

"Show some respect" Burt repeated, his tone holding alot more warning

"I am being respectful! I am respecting the rights of every other person who works here. We can't concentrate when he is running around all over the place, its not safe. What if he hurts someone? What if he rapes someone?"

"Fuck sake Lenny! He is 12 years old!"

"Buddy of mine said he heard of younger ones attacking people"

"He is my son, he is a normal little boy and if you took the chance to get to know him you would see- he is just like us"

"That thing ain't never gunna be normal, he is a Sin Burt and they have facilities for them for a reason. Now either get him out of here or your down a mechanic"

"You better clean your locker out then"

There was a loud clang that sounded like a chair being kicked, Kurt quickly scrambled back and headed back into the office. He shut the door and leaned against it, his head thumping back onto the hard wood.

A Sin?

What was a Sin?

What made him one?

Why did people hate him so much?

Was this why he had never been able to go to school? Why his only friend was Rachel Berry?

Was she a Sin to?

* * *

><p>15 year old Kurt stood with his back to the mirror, he peered over his left shoulder. The mark had spread all the way down his left shoulder blade down the left side of his back, it also spread up onto his shoulder and trailed towards his collar bone. It was getting harder to hide. He knew that was the point of it, by the time he reached adult hood it would be down his chest, his arm and probably by his hip.<p>

His brand.

The brand of a Sin.

After he had heard his father and Lenny arguing all those years ago he had set about researching what he apparently was. He didn't understand at first, he had always envisioned himself completely normal. Sure his parents were a little overprotective and he only had one friend but he was just a kid. Why had Lenny spoken about him with such fear and disgust?

After his dad had gone to bed he had searched the house, he had found pamphlets in the back of the wardrobe and books hidden in the bookshelf. He had sat there all night and read through them, learning what he was.

He was a Sin.

Nobody knew where they had really come from or how they had originated, all they knew is that maybe 1 in every 10 people was a carrier of the gene and when 2 carriers got together and conceived a child, that child was born with the brand.

They called them Sins because they appeared to embody all of the 7 deadly sins but taken to extreme levels, some more prevalent then the others. Each Sin differed to the next as to what sins ruled them.

They were considered dangerous, as they had no regard for society's rules and could not control their urges or emotions.

There was no stopping a particularly greedy Sin from robbing a store, or an envious Sin from killing someone because they were jealous of their shoes. A lustful Sin could not contain their urges and would rape innocent people.

The public feared them and the religious condemned them.

Most were handed over at birth, if not they were taken by force at 16 and placed into a facility where they were shackled and trained. At age 18 Kurt would be sold as a slave.

He had only 1 year left with his father. 

* * *

><p>They came the morning of his 16th birthday, they didn't bother knocking on the door. They instead barged right in. They shoved a pleading Burt out of the way and one of the men moved over to restrain him, Burt tried to fight the tight grip as he shouted and begged for them to leave his son.<p>

Kurt stood in the kitchen and watched as one of the men approached him. He held restraints in one hand and a cattle prod in the other, he sneered at Kurt "You going to put up a fight you filthy thing?"

Kurt did not let the words effect him, nor did he answer. He kept his head high and held his wrists out.

The man slapped the restraints on roughly, purposely pulling them too tightly. Kurt didn't flinch and refused to lower his eyes.

"Look at the cocky little shit, thinks he can make eye contact" the man holding Burt back said

The one restraining Kurt pulled at the binds causing Kurt to stagger "Don't you worry, we will beat the pride right out of him" he said, his voice holding promise and conviction

They dragged him out of the house, ignoring Burt's wails and pleas to say goodbye "I love you Dad!" Kurt cried "I love you!"

They loaded him roughly into the back of a van, pushing him down onto the cold metal ground "You're not capable of love" one of them spat and slammed the back door with force.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson should have known something was up when Wes and David practically kidnapped him from his apartment, they had barely given him time to grab his coat and wallet before they were forcing him into the elevator and then practically manhandling him into the car.<p>

He sat in the passenger seat and watched as the city disappeared "Where the hell are we going?" he questioned

Wes merely smiled, way to smugly if you asked Blaine, and kept on driving

David reached over from the back seat and squeezed Blaine's shoulders "You're gunna love it!" he said in a sing-song tone

* * *

><p>"No" Blaine murmured in disbelief when he saw a sign indicating where they were headed "You can't be serious!" he cried and turned to glare at his friends<p>

"Guess what we bought you!" Wes cried

"No!" he said again "No!"

Wes sighed and pulled the car into a parking bay outside a large caged off facility "Look" he said as he turned his body to face Blaine "Lately you have been even more anti-social then normal, you never want to do anything, never want to see anybody. You haven't had a boyfriend in years-"

"You haven't even had a date!" David piped up from the backseat

"Exactly. So we figured if we did this you wouldn't be alone as much. Might stop you from getting to weird"

"Sins?" he cried in outrage "You want to get me a Sin? I don't want one! I can't afford it, I have no room and I don't even need one!"

"Hey man, don't knock it until you try it" Wes claimed "I never thought I had any use for Rachel but she is the greatest thing ever"

Blaine wrinkled his nose and shot Wes a look of disgust "I don't want to know" he whined "And I don't want a Sin!"

David clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder "Look, we have driven all this way out, just come inside and take a look at the one we picked out for you. You don't like it, we'll go straight home and go pick you out a cat"

Blaine gave a loud sigh and nodded his head in resignation. The three men climbed out of the car and headed towards the facility, Wes lead the pack and Blaine lagged behind dragging his feet.

The walked through the heavy iron doors and Blaine instantly thought of a prison, everything was dark and grey and metal and utterly depressing. They checked into the front desk and were greeted by a man in a white lab coat, he shook all their hands and introduced himself as Dr. Webber, he looked down at the clipboard he carried "So you're here to see Sin #4502?" he enquired

Wes nodded his head and Blaine looked confused "You don't call them by their names?" he asked

Dr. Webber shook his head "No, no. Calling them by their name makes them think we are on equal standing. In the paperwork issued with them you will find their name and it's up to you if you wish to call them that. They will answer to anything" he tucked his clipboard under his arm and gestured down the hall "This way gentlemen"

They followed him down the hall until he stopped in front of a large caged door, it was dark inside until he pressed a large button and suddenly the cell was flooded with light. A slim, pale boy startled inside and scrambled into the back corner of the cell. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands.

All Blaine could see was limp chestnut hair and filthy skin littered with small bruises.

Dr. Webber rattled the bars on the door "You! Sin! Stand up and come here so this gentleman can see you" he demanded. The boy rose quickly and scurried to the centre of the room, he stood with his head bowed. "Now, this one came to us when he was 16, his parents chose to raise him. A huge mistake if you ask me, he thought he was an equal. We have had him 2 years and it's taken us nearly that long to beat the pride out of him"

"What traits seem to dominate?" questioned Wes

"Pride was definitely a big one as I said, Envy and Wrath. He got very angry when being punished but continued to do wrong so I would also say Gluttony but I would say his most prominent would be Lust"

Blaine looked to the doctor in surprise. Lust? How was this broken pale boy lustful?

Dr. Webber nodded knowingly "Don't let his appearance fool you, he used to share a pen with other Lust driven Sins before they were all sold. The things they did to each other" the man shrugged his shoulders "All I can see is he is well trained in giving pleasure" leant forward and rattled the door again "You there! Come closer!" he demanded

The boy took 3 steps forward and was now only a few feet away from them.

Blaine let his eyes roam his form, his skin was pale, like porceline. His body was long and lean and lightly muscled. His hair was a soft chestnut brown and though it was limp and dirty Blaine could see it was quite thick. What he could see of the brand were swirling colours, it started over his left shoulder and collarbone and spread down his chest and stomach, it trailed down around his belly button and over to his right hipbone where it disappeared beneath the dirty, stained shorts he wore. "What colour are his eyes" he questioned before he could stop himself

"Raise your eyes" Dr. Webber snapped "But do not make eye contact"

He did so and Blaine nearly gasped. Blues, greens and greys all swirled together forming a colour that he couldn't even name, but that wasn't what surprised him. His eyes were full of _fire_. Blaine had expected cold, flat eyes that showed defeat but no. His eyes glimmered with fire and challenge and strength.

"His name?" Blaine requested

The doctor fumbled with the clipboard and flipped through few pages "Ahhh- Kurt" he finally stated

Blaine wished desperately that he would look at him, that he would make contact for just a second. He took a step closer, his eyes never leaving the pale boy in front of him.

Kurt.

The name resounding through his head like a church bell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What do you guys reckon? Is it good? Worth continuing? Let me know :) Thanks so much for reading**


End file.
